


Blood

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Stiles, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demon!Stiles, Season/Series 03, Sheriff Stilinski Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear Derek call out, "You're going to regret this."</p><p>"No I won't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I felt like writing.
> 
> I really hope the sheriff doesn't die, but I still want Stiles to go crazy.
> 
> This is un'beta'd!

“Stiles.” Derek’s hand was heavy on his shoulder causing Stiles to pause for a second before shrugging it off. As he walked away he could hear Derek call out, “You’re going to regret this.”

“I won’t.” He replies, knowing Derek will hear. He yanks open his car door and drives off.

~~

He’s shooting Jennifer Blake through the forehead two weeks later, a sick smile on his face. She dies with a shocked face forever captured in his mind. Stiles can faintly hear Melissa McCall screaming behind him, and where once he would be relieved, he couldn't care less.

After Scott took Deucalion’s offer, the alpha helped get his mother back, but did nothing to save Stiles’s father, who was sacrificed an hour later. Scott turned on Deucalion, something Stiles expected from the beginning; he knew his best friend was smarter than people thought.

People expected him to be angry, or sad, or anything, but all he felt was nothing; just an empty hollowness of what used to be his heart. He’s slowly going crazy, and he knows it, but he wont stop it. He’ll need it to kill all the people who have hurt him.

“I think I’ll start with Deucalion.” Stiles says aloud, his back towards Melissa. He turns towards her and flashes her a feral smile. “I think I’ll let you, Scott, Allison, Chris, Lydia, Danny, and Peter go. Consider it a gift.”

He cuts her bonds on the roots, and walks out of the cellar without looking back. He’s got blood on his hands, and he’s about to get a lot more.

There’s a faint buzzing in the back of his mind telling him that his father wouldn’t be happy with him.

 _Well,_ he thinks as he stares at Deucalion, _At least Mom would’ve been proud._

His eyes fill with black as he lunges at the Alpha.


End file.
